


meet the parents

by jaimelannister



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelannister/pseuds/jaimelannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't sing at Jeremiah at the GAP this time.  No, instead, he's singing at Jesse St. James, who works at a music shop.  And Wes and David?  Well, they don't know how they feel about their son... I mean, roommate... trying to romance someone with that kind of reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet the parents

It wasn’t the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last time Blaine Anderson had come up with a whacky, hair-brained scheme to get what he wanted.

See, Wes and David had known Blaine for almost two and a half years now, and they’d learned a lot about the boy in question during that time. The first thing they’d learned was that he rarely said what he was feeling if he thought it would be an inconvenience to others, and he also rarely spoke against the popular opinion to get something, no matter how badly he might want to.

How did they know that?

The scene opens on a cramped Dalton dorm room. Wes and David had just entered the room, having been driven to school together by David’s mother, both lugging gigantic suitcases behind them. It was move-in day, and they had signed up to be roommates after hitting it off with a spectacularly bromantically creepy bang (according to the rest of their hallmates) the previous year.

And then they realized that they had a triple instead of a double.

There was another boy already there, his suitcase in the middle of the floor and the boy in question sitting on top of it. He seemed unable to decide which bed he wanted, but was staring at the bunk beds set up in one corner.

“HI, I’M DAVID!” David had bellowed, making the stranger jump.

“I’M WES!” Wes shouted, not to be outdone.

“AND WE’RE YOUR ROOMMATES!” they concluded together, as if they’d planned the whole thing despite the fact that neither of them had had a clue that there was going to be another boy there.

“I’m Blaine,” the boy said at a much quieter volume, the hint of a smile tugging at his cheeks.

“I call top!” David hurdled over Blaine and his suitcase, jumping halfway up the ladder and then bouncing on the top of the bunk beds.

“And there is no way in hell I’m your bottom. People talk enough as it is,” Wes stuck out his tongue at him, collapsing onto the third bed in the opposite corner.

Without saying a word, Blaine tugged his suitcase over to the bottom bunk and opened it, starting to pull out a set of sheets before Wes stopped him.

“Whoa, dude. No unpacking until we’ve sufficiently bored each other stiff with our life stories. Get down from there, David; you’re making a racket.”

David obediently stopped bouncing, which subsequently stopped making the bedsprings creak, and jumped down off the bed, landing right next to Blaine. He sat down on Blaine’s bed, announcing, “Now you can’t put your sheets on.”

They’d carried the whole conversation for almost an hour and a half, telling Blaine all about their families and their summers and about Dalton, since he was obviously the new kid. Both boys could get almost unbearably chatty whenever they were together, so neither of them really noticed how Blaine wasn’t doing a lot of talking. They did notice, however, when Wes checked his watch, realized it was time for lunch, and the pair of them tried to link arms with Blaine on the way down the hallway.

The way the other boy flinched and pulled away was more than obvious.

But the telepathy twins just marked it off as first-day jitters and said nothing of it, wordlessly deciding to respect Blaine’s privacy and his obvious problems with physical contact, whatever those might be.

Except after that, everything seemed to go wrong. Any time they tried to get Blaine to do something with them, he’d say he was busy. He spent next to no time in their room, only showing up when it was curfew and they were supposed to go to bed. He barely even talked to them, no matter how many times they tried to get him going. The only thing they had in common except a room number was the fact that he tried out for the Warblers, the group the pair of them were already a part of.

It wasn’t until they were informed by the director of student housing that Blaine had filed for a room change that they knew there was something serious going on that needed to be addressed.

So they staged an intervention.

“Blaine Anderson,” they both said at the same time, sitting in their desk chairs facing the door, wearing matching black suits, “we need to talk.”

Of course, the pair cracked up two seconds later, but hey, that started the conversation.

“We’ve been informed that you’re divorcing us,” David told Blaine, after the other had pulled out his own chair and seemingly resigned himself to his fate, if the look on his face was any indication.

“And we’d like to know why,” Wes finished the thought. “Because if something happened or we came on too strong or anything like that, please tell us.”

“We’re really nice,” David assured him. “You could tell us that you found out about the team of sled dogs we murdered in the Sahara Desert and we wouldn’t feel the need for an encore with you.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Wes snapped.

“That was the point.”

“Anyway, Blaine,” Wes smiled at him, “seriously, what’s going on?”

“I… I didn’t realize I was going to be interrogated,” Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “It’s no big deal. I just… um…” He fell silent.

“Did we do something?” David pressed.

“No, it’s fine,” Blaine shook his head.

“Well, obviously something happened if you think we’re unsuitable roommates,” Wes said bluntly. Blaine shifted in his seat again at those words.

“It’s nothing,” he insisted.

“It’s something if you’re switching rooms because of it.”

“No, really, it’s–”

“Cut the fucking crap, Blaine,” David interjected. “What the hell is going on with you?”

“Ijustdontwanttosharearoomwithapairofhomophobes!”

“See?” David turned to Wes, grinning. “I told you pretending to be angry would work. Wait, what?” He turned back to Blaine, frowning. “What was that?”

Blaine’s face had gone pink.

“Blaine, I sincerely hope neither one of us gave you the impression that we are even the least bit prejudiced towards anyone regarding their sexual preference,” Wes said softly.

Blaine’s face was red now.

“Yeah, cause… we’re not,” David added.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine told his lap.

“No, don’t say you’re sorry,” Wes insisted. “If something happened and one of us – or both of us – did something that made you feel uncomfortable, that’s on us, not you.”

“So…” Blaine slowly raised his head to look from Wes to David, “you guys are… you’re cool with gay guys?”

“Yeah,” David nodded.

“It doesn’t matter what someone identifies as,” Wes nodded, too. “It’s all good in our book.”

It took a little more coaxing, but Blaine eventually confessed that he’d assumed the pair of them were homophobic because of a comment Wes had made about the bunk beds. It was then that the three of them migrated to Wes’s bed and had a good three hour long talk about what Blaine had gone through before coming to Dalton, what he wanted to get out of Dalton, and how sorry he was for assuming something about the pair of them. Wes and David spent most of the conversation telling Blaine that he could talk to the pair of them about anything he wanted, and that if they ever said something problematic to tell them straight away.

And then they spent the rest of the conversation debating whether Darth Vader or Mufasa was James Earl Jones’s best voice-over role.

The point of all this? Well, that was that Wes and David were no stranger to how Blaine bottled things up instead of telling people how he felt.

The hair-brained schemes part came later, after he’d gotten into the Warblers and found out that Dalton had a fencing team and he’d subsequently turned into the most social of all butterflies to be found on campus. That was when the schemes started, like the time he’d talked everyone into wearing jeans on a Friday to petition getting their own casual Friday (they instead all got detention, but hey, it was still fun) or the time he’d had everyone walk around wearing hairnets after six separate people found a hair in their dinner one night or the time he’d talked his entire history class into sitting outside in the hallway and refusing to go in until their teacher admitted that having an exam the day they got back from Thanksgiving break was a stupid idea and changed the date.

So it came as no surprise that after a solid two weeks of Blaine telling half-truths to his still-roomies Wes-and-David about some mystery guy he’d met, he wanted to get the Warblers to help him serenade this guy.

David was all for it, at first, wanting to meet mystery guy and then interrogate the poor sucker until he was deemed worthy for their ‘son,’ but Wes (as always) had to be the practical one. Blaine was asking them to sing off-campus, and while it would have been fun, they had to plan this to a T.

But then Blaine was looking at him with those puppy-dog eyes and Wes was saying that they would do it before he’d even thought the whole thing through.

Or gotten approval from the headmaster.

Blaine wanted to sing to the guy at his work, which was (appropriately) a music store about an hour and a half away from Dalton’s campus. It was a long drive to serenade someone – which subsequently meant that Blaine would spend the entire hour and a half trying to figure out if he was doing the right thing or if he’d end up making a tremendous fool of himself – but the combined power of Blaine’s puppy-dog eyes and David’s stern looks had kept Wes from pulling the plug on the whole thing.

David was the one who sat next to Blaine on the ride there, though. Wes had purposefully ended up in another car.

The music shop was cute and way too small for this type of scheme, but David kept shoving Blaine around in the place, telling him things like, “This is the sort of story you tell your grandkids,” and “If you back out now you have to pay for the gas,” and “Wes will murder you in your sleep if we drove out here for nothing.” After about ten minutes of Blaine hiding behind a stack of sheet music any time a curly-haired employee started walking in his direction, Blaine finally decided that it was time to do this.

He signaled Wes, who signaled everyone else, and then the shop was filled with the sound of acapella harmonizing, David moving pointedly in front of the door so Blaine couldn’t make an escape now.

The curly-haired employee (as well as everyone else in the shop) started at first, but when they realized it was just a bunch of boys in blazers, they all seemed to relax. Some of them even started smiling a little. There weren’t very many patrons here, just four or five, and then there was just the one employee, the curly-haired boy who was seemingly running the store all alone.

Blaine made it obvious after just a few measures who he was singing to. The employee started laughing when he realized this was all for him, which made Blaine’s voice falter a bit. But then the boy walked away, and Blaine followed, only to find that he was just going to stand himself behind the counter, leaning forward and resting his chin in his palm, now watching with a smirk on his face.

Wes and David exchanged a look as soon as they spotted that smirk, because oh, wait, they knew this guy. They just hadn’t recognized him without his typical ‘I am better than all of you and I frown down upon your mere existence’ smirk on his face.

But before anyone could express their concerns for Blaine’s safety, the song had ended, and Jesse had already turned to someone who had to be another employee who’d come from the back room to see what the fuss was about, saying, “I’m leaving early.”

Then he walked around from the back of the counter, reaching out to take Blaine’s hand and saying, “Come on. You’re buying me coffee.”

The pair of them were out the door before any of the other Warblers seemed to realize that they’d achieved their goal. Wes and David, however, walked simultaneously out the door and after the other two, glancing at each other once and knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

Jesse St. James, former lead of Vocal Adrenaline, the boy with a reputation of crushing souls and dreams and not just with his show choir prowess, had just taken their sweet summer Blaine out for coffee. This was a complete disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty much the biggest Jesse St. James stan ever, and the whole "Jesse dates someone with protective friends who are scared he'll ruin their angel baby sweetcakes" thing really isn't my style because, um, no, he won't. But I'm giving this a try anyway. I'm not sure how long this piece is going to be, and obviously this is a WIP, so I apologize for not being able to give y'all a timeframe or anything like that. But I am about 74% sure that the next chapter is going to be from Jesse's point of view instead of the shared W&D one, so I can tell you that much?
> 
> Basically: thanks for giving this a chance and I hope I don't disappoint completely! <3


End file.
